Keith Kilham (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Deformed skin, liquid form, no visible irises | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Researcher-Infectious Disease | Education = At least college level | Origin = A Lab accident involving deadly viruses and powerful vaccines changed Keith Kilham into HAZMAT. (Human mutate and cyborg) | PlaceOfBirth = Ohio | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 2 | Last = | HistoryText = Doctor Keith Kilham was a quiet unassuming scientist who worked for the US Defense Science Board. He reported directly to the Pentagon and dealt with mankind's most lethal substances: the Ebola Virus, Anthrax, Ricin, HCN, Mustard gas, Sarin gas, and VX gases. It was Dr. Kilham's job to find immunization vaccines for the world's deadliest substances. Ironically, Kilham's own resistances were remarkably weak - he would catch every cold and flu around him and was endlessly popping meds so that he could continue working. During a terrorist attack the lab was compromised during a tricky biological test. Safety containment procedures were rendered useless. Kilham had to react quickly - several agents were on the verge of contaminating the main research facility - the staff and the entire community were at risk. Despite the fact that his vaccines had yet to be tested on human subjects, Kilham injected himself with five highly unstable test immunity agents. He then rushed to the lab to secure the unleashed substances - hoping his vaccines would protect him. The lab staff was quarantined for a month. Kilham told no one about the injections and was the only person to experience side effects from that fateful day. His body slowly started to dissolve as his molecular make-up shifted. He was becoming a living mutation. With the help of his spies in the Pentagon, Roekel had Kilham kidnapped and brought to his secret research center. Roekel was fascinated by his unstable DNA and he wondered was the the missing link that would allow humans to accept the alien grafts. Roekel devised a way to control Kilham's degenerative process and harness the power of his new found molecular make-up. With a tech upgrade, the disfigured and severely mutated scientist was reborn as the terrifying Hazmat. Driven by a desire to cure his state - and find cures for all the chemical weapons which afflict humankind, Kilham ironically retained his mild-mannered nature and could be relied upon to deliver the most measured responses to any crisis the Imperfects faced. Even more ironically, he still popped pills to fight off colds. | Powers = *'Toxin Creation:' Hazmat's main power is to distribute toxins(corrosive acids and such.) He can launch them at high speeds with a flick of his wrist, similar to shooting a web. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' Hazmat's bones have been completely dissolved into liquid. This allows him to contort his body in ways no ordinary human could perform. *'Chemically Induced Webbing Generation:' Hazmat has demonstrated the ability to generate, shoot and swing on chemical based webs. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hazmat has shown the ability to lift a car. | Abilities = *'Bio-Chemical Genius' | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = A thin suit that contains what is left of Kilham's body. | Transportation = Chemical Web-Slinging | Weapons = Various Toxins created by his body. | Notes = | Trivia = * Hazmat's character was created to be the Imperfect's equivalent to Spider-Man. This explains why their origins are so similar: both started out as "nerds," gained powers from a laboratory accident, their real names have alliterations, (Peter Parker, Keith Kilham) and even have similar powers (flexibility, contortion and webs.) | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * (History taken from IGN article written by Hilary Goldstein.) }} Category:Web-Slinging Category:Acid Generation Category:Toxic Category:Wallcrawling Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Regulation Category:Superhuman Strength